Image Guidelines
This information had been provided to facilitate continuity in how all Images are uploaded to this Wiki. 'Naming Convention' It is highly important to name the picture properly. While there could be a million different rules to do this, the simplest ones for us to stick to are: * Name the image after what it is called in the game :eg. iron_bars-statview.jpg was changed to ' ' when it was uploaded to the Wiki. * Image names are Case Senstitive so please make sure that they are in Title Case * Don't use hyphens unless it's part of the name :eg. * Talents and Upgrade Icons should have the Name of the Tree at the start of the name :eg I. :eg II. These guidelines allows other editors to search for existing images and thus reduce duplicate uploads! 'Search First' There are already a HEAP of images that have been uploaded already, and while there are still TONNS to do, we want to try and avoid having duplicates. The reason we have the Naming Convention is to help people to find images before uploading duplicates. So, when you click on the "Add Photo" button to add an image to page, you will be prompted with a search bar. You should only need to put in a single word to find the image you're looking for. :eg I. If looking for Ocean Armor, just search for "Ocean" and you'll find it :eg II. If looking for one of the Upgrade icons for the Village Center, just search for "Village" 'No Screenshots' Please do not upload screenshots of game content. The images that have been uploaded to this Wiki have been taken from the game to preserve image quality. There are a few screenshots that have been uploaded to the Wiki already, however these were released by Disruptor Beam as part of their promotional art for the game. 'How to Pull Pictures from GoT:A' Not all images are created equal. Most importantly SIZE MATTERS! Here is a very brief list of steps on how to obtain images directly from the game. Note: Please do not screen shot the images as they will be different from ones directly ripped from the game. There are two methods of pulling images from the game; saving the webpage and sifting through all the images that are saved to find the one or two that you want, or pulling it directly from a URL. 'Direct URLs' Images can be pulled from this URL if you know the exact name of the image name, and the correct folder name. Below is a list that have been found so far Items * http://disruptorbeamcdn-01.insnw.net/images/content/item/dagger_statview.jpg (replace "dagger" with the item's name) Just make sure that we don't have the image uploaded already, and rename the image without "statview" at the end, and make sure that the image matches the name of the item's page name (ie. that it has correct Title Case). Facebook Feed Larger versions of the icons can be pulled from the Facebook Feed via this URL: *gota-www.disruptorbeam.com/images/opengraph/aid_dire_need.png This method IS case sensitive and you must know the name of the image to find it (which is not always the same as the Talent's name). 'Inspect Element' The easiest method for me to find images is by using Inspect Element. The instruction below are for Chrome, because I think it's the easiest program for this. Click on the item you want to find a picture of so the main item card comes up. Right click on your mouse and the following menu will show up. Left click on Inspect Element Either on the bottom of your screen or to the right, a bunch of code will come up, don't worry about any of that, just click where you see Resources. (Note: If you are feeling brave, go ahead and click where the arrow is, it will save you a step or two.) After you've clicked on Resources, bring down the Frames tree until you see a list of images. Scroll down the list until you see a name that could represent your image. You may have to click on a few until you get the right one. Click the Hyperlink (in blue) Delete everything that comes after the .jpg or .png Save and Upload as normal (Note: Remember to '''NOT '''include the Statview and '''TO '''capitalize) 'Image Sifting' The easiest way of going about doing this is as follows: 1) Find a large version of the picture (this is done when you have clicked on an item to create in a building and the larger image shows up in the description frame on the right side) 2) Hit Cntl-S (for windows), save the whole website (to your desktop it will be deleted soon). Because this will be done many times I prefer to name the save after the picture I am looking for (ex: ore, wood, steel, etc.) 3) Two items will appear on your desktop. Go to the folder and find the picture your want. There will be two versions of the image that you are looking for: 4) Always upload the Statview version of the image, not the icon version, as the Statview version is larger and will be a higher quality version of the icon version. * image_name_'icon'.jpg * image_name_'statview'.jpg Upload the Statview version of the image, and rename it per the Image Naming Convention specified above 6) Rinse and repeat for each picture you want to download :Note: It is often easier to download 10 or so images such that you have 10 folders to go through pulling 1 image from each before moving onto the next 10 'Other Options' Anyone willing to go hardcore can use Firebug in Firefox to delve into the mysteries of GoT:A's CSS mode . Images can be pulled directly from their source this way rather than saving the whole page, but it is not suggested for the faint of heart. Category:Guidelines